Big Bang Theory Vs Mighty Med
by Super Skylar Storm
Summary: When worlds collide, chaos ensues. Characters from the Big Bang Theory and Mighty Med get together and wreck havoc on other worlds, including Lab Rats, Kickin-It, and Liv and Maddie
At 4:00 pm big changes for Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz. After realizing Oliver's mother was a criminal, Kaz's parents didn't even notice him, and Skylar didn't have parents, the 3 of them realized they had nowhere else to go and decided to join forces and move to the new Pasadena located hospital. Now they are listening to a large lecture from Horace at the airport.

"Alright any questions?"

"Yeah. Can we go? The plane is boarding."

"Great question Skylar. The hospital will be located in a comic book store bathroom. Any other questions?"

"Yeah. Seriously, can we go? We will be the last people on the flight and get crappy seats."

"Comfort. Great question Kaz! You 3 will live together in a mansion 1 mile away from the comic book store where the hospital is housed in. the owner of the store is a man named Stuart Bloom. Online reviews just say don't even interact with him. Anything else?"

"Yeah. CAN WE GET ON THE PLANE!"

"Yes, Oliver, gadgets. We have a lot of new gadgets at the new hospital. The newest one is called the dimension transmitter. It can transport you to 18 different dimensions. these are the names...

Kickin it

Lab Rats

Mako Mermaids

Liv and Maddie

Girl meets world

Grojband

Phineas and Ferb

Thundermans

Jessie

Modern family

2 broke girls

Project Mc2

Young and Hungry

Every witch way

Descendants

Superstore

Austin and Ally

Ouran high school host club

Best friends whenever

The devils a part timer

RWBY

Fullmetal Alchemist

Total drama

"...And remember you 3 *cough* Kaz *cough*, don't touch anything..."

"Flight. Is. BOARDING!"

* * *

"Woohoo, comic book night."

"I can't believe we're going to the comic book store... with girfriends!"

"Yeah!"

"I don't know about you, but I am truly dreading this night."

"Why, Sheldon. We will be going to a store full of nerds, make them feel terrible, and get new comic books. How can we go wrong."

"We are going with girls to a comic book store. the comic book store is one of the few places we can go without our girlfriends. They probably don't even want to go."

"Of course they want to go, why wouldn't they?"

Meanwhile...

"One more shot!"

"Bernadette you've totally had enough to drink tonight."

"Its a Thursday night and we're going to a comic book store. I haven't had enough to drink yet and I never will have enough."

" Emily, Penny, Bernadette, we can make tonight interesting. Lets bet on how many guys will pass out when they see us."

5.

12.

7.

All of them.

"Alright lets go to the guys apartment and go to the store. Winner chooses what we do next girls night. Losers drink these 32 ounce marqaritas.

* * *

"Guys, lets go to the store. Lets check out what they got. We can see how the hospital looks, too."

"Or we can just check out the hospital. We can decide that later."

"Normally, I would agree with you, Kaz, but Skylar's right, we need to go to the hospital."

"Okay, you never agree with me if Skylar says I'm wrong. You said that 2+2 equals 22."

"Yeah, that was humiliating. So what, the point is that she's right this time. Let it go."

"Whatever, can we just go to the store."

"Hospital."

"Shut it, Skylar.

"Kaz..."

"Skylar! Kaz! No time! Store and hospital!"

* * *

30 minutes later...

"Wow, the store is empty."

"Yeah, the store is empty on a weeknight. Big shocker. Anyway, me, Amy, Emily, and Bernadette are gonna go home, drink, and, um... rethink our life choices."

"But it's comic book night! We promised to go shoe shopping with you tomorrow if you came with us."

"Deals off, Sheldon."

"Come on please?"

"No."

"Please, Penny? I'll clean your apartment for you while you're sleeping if you stay."

"Alright, the deals on, just add one quick thing, don't come into my house while I'm sleeping."

"Drag, I wanted to get it clean."

"Sheldon!"

"Fine. I agree."

After everybody but Sheldon groans... (At this point, even the guys wanted to leave)

"Hey Leonard?"

"What?"

"This is boring. Wanna make out?"

"Penny... Do you even need to ask."

"Bathroom sex?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Okay."

They went into the bathroom and Penny sat down on the toilet and lifted her legs, exposing her... you know what. There was a bit of sloppy kissing, but the main event was just getting started (not THAT main event.) She slid back a little bit and accidentally pulled the plunger down. The room changed into into a dark black room with a few blue lights illuminating it. There was a huge 25 piece puzzle board in the middle of the room, similar to the one in the original mighty med room, just bigger. The action was just beginning.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"We made it! Let's go check out the hospital."

"Sorry, it's occupied!" Skylar heard a squeaky, Bernadette-like voice behind her.

"Oh, god. Come on, Oliver, we're too late!"

"People are in there!"

"So?"

"Um... So a lot! It's an invasion of priva..."

Oliver and Kaz were pulled into the bathroom by Skylar, shocked to see the Caduceo puzzle.

"Oh no, we're too late!"

"Who are you? What is this? Too late for what? Why am I not having sex with my wife?"

"Okay, creepy mental images made. I'm Oliver, this is Skylar and that's Kaz. Um... fear not, you are in no danger. Please leave."

"We want an explanation."

"No we don't, he's lying, honey, let's go."

"Oh, no, this is a secret superhero hospital, which you've accidentally stumbled upon. Oh, did I mention superheroes are real? Well, they are! Anyway, that's a puzzle, which you have to solve to get in. Any questions?"

"Um...yeah!"

"Kaz, what the Hell!? You just told the two of them about superheroes!"

"The eight of us."

"What!? This is getting worse and worse."

"Yeah dude, you didn't lock the door. Were you really gonna do it at a comic book store?"

"You haven't noticed the other times."

"Say what now..."

"Nothing! Anyway, about superheroes... What the Hell? Are you guys high? Or Sheldon's cousins?"

"No, we aren't. At least, we don't think. Anyway, the superhero thing was just a bad joke. Seriously, you guys should go."

"Okay, I'm no genius..."

"You don't kid, do you?"

"Sheldon!"

"Sorry..." Sheldon gives Penny a fake smile.

"But I think this is the Caduceo symbol. I saw it on one of Leonard's weird stupid posters."

"They're not stupid."

"Yeah they are."

"I'm speaking for all of the girls here. Yes, they are."

"No they aren't!"

"Agree to disagree. Anyway..."

Penny, shockingly, finishes the puzzle with ease. The board disappears entirely and shows an elevator, which all 11 of them crammed into."

"I don't think we've been formally introduced. We are the Mighty Med staff, basically. I'm Oliver, this is Kaz and that's Skylar. Kaz and I are just 2 nerds who came upon this place accidentally, like you 4 nerds and 4 poor, poor ladies. Skylar is an ex-superhero who lost her powers."

"Yes, we really should have just stayed at home. I'm Penny, this is Amy, she's going out with this guy, Sheldon, they broke up and got back together and had sex, apparently, long story."

"Can we get back to introductions?"

"Oh yeah. This is my husband Leonard, those 2 over there are married, Howard and Bernadette, and those two are Rajesh and Emily, also going out."

"Okay..."

"So, what is this place?"

"Leonard, right? This place is a superhero hospital. Like you, we accidentally stumbled upon it. Long story short, feel free to look and ask, just don't touch."

"Fine. Anything else?"

"That's about it. Also, no more sex talk please, we're only about 16, it's weird."

"Sure."

They arrived at the hospital and the Big Bang Theory 8 were amazed. They saw so many gadgets, and didn't touch anything. Unfortunately, someone... Kaz... did.

"Who touched something!" Oliver turned around, expecting to see one of the new guys touching something, to see Kaz touching the device Horace told them about.

"Kaz!"

"What? I have a touching disorder. And don't worry, I turned it to NO."

"Kaz, that says ON! Idiot!"

"Well, now what..."

Skylar was cut off and was sucked into a weird machine, screaming."

"What the..."

Kaz and Oliver were sucked in.

"Huh..."

The remaining girls were sucked in.

"Drat!"

Everybody else was sucked into the machine, all listening to Sheldon's loud scream.

* * *

"Whoa! If today wasn't weird enoughhhhhh..."

Penny looked up, shocked to see she was in a common city, and it was about 4 o'clock, no longer dark, like in their original world.

"Hello, I am Rudy. Would you guys like to try to be in our Wasabi Warrior mentor program."

Penny picked up the flyer Rudy handed to them, that said they were making a new mentor program. They needed 3 adults, trained in martial arts, or they would be closed down. They would be tested, and they must all pass.

Suddenly, a piece of paper appeared in Skylar's hands. In very fancy script, it said that...

 _To make it out of this world to the next, at least three of them must pass the mentor test, and save the Wasabi Dojo._

"Holy sh..."

* * *

Yo, this is Alejandro, and this is the incredibly crappy first chapter I've written. The next chapter will be written in the Kickin-it universe by Angeline. Hope you enjoy. Later.


End file.
